yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Yagredin Music Festival 01
Halloween Yagredin Music Festival 01, often referred as HYMF 01, was the debut edition of the Halloween Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Tártaros Póli, Dsôn Ílios as it was chosen as the host country. Alexandra Daddario and Alex Kingston were selected as the presenters of the event. Twenty-two countries participated in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). Among the founding countries were Anteera, Astenau, Aythmos and Zhavina, Cyncordia, Deltascape Ω-Type, Dsôn Ílios, Harukona, Hrojistan, Kaechyeodae, Mirtylanzea, Pluviøterra, Ryza, Saint Khalia, Skaarvaag, Sunlit Sands, Terra Mítica, Vulpihjel, Wintermallow, Woodvale, Yaranesia, Ynaiven and Zarjaia. The recap has been published on the 23rd of october, while the results were shown on the 1st of november 2017. The winner of the edition was Ryza with the song "Monsters" performed by Ruelle, which scored 91 points, six points over the runner-up, Aythmos and Zhavina with 85 points and the song "Rano Rano" from Shuma. The top 3 complete made Hrojistan with Iris's song "Follow Me" with an amount of 80 points. Astenau received only 18 points and was therefore the last place of the first edition. Rules Every special edition is named as that because only a certain type of songs is allowed to take part in this event. For the Halloween Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The song has either to be halloween themed, for example about skeletons, ghosts or anything alike or the song has to have a dark athmosphere or a gloomy video. So it is not necessary that a song competing in here is "scary". A song about muders, graveyards or political themes are also just as fine. Allowed are every artists existing, from a very young age to a really old one. Also songs from the J/ESC national finals are fine. Not allowed are J/ESC songs itself and songs that already took part in the YMF main event. The songs are checked by a certain commision, which discuss the acceptability of each song. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the show was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The show was opened by Deltascape Ω-Type, finishing 17th and it was closed by Saint Khalia, taking the 16th place. Meaning that the opening and closing position were finishing in the middle this edition. Participants With twenty-two countries, there were also twenty-two artists debuting in the history of the YMF. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 10 female participants and only 4 male participant. Furthermore the edition had 11 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 40% woman, 44% groups and only 16% men. Returning Artists Results Twenty-two countries participated in the final, with all of the participating countries had to cast in their vote. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. Official Videos